Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers!
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Isis is Robin Hood! She's going to kick Princess Trinity's butt, and make us laugh while she's doing it! Couples: IsisSeto, YugiTea, RachelMako, MihoTristen, MaiJoey. Your mission. 2 read, and review. The fate of the world could be in your hands!
1. Default Chapter

CG: Sup! As I promised, here's my new story! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Robin Hood Men in Tights. I'll continue to update all of my stories as frequently as I can, but I may have to update one story one day, and another story the next. We'll see how that works out. My boss acts like the business is going to close if I'm not there, so I'll do what I can.  
  
BeeBop: She's just lazy! Don't listen to a word she says!  
  
CG: I can always just kill you off, and then you won't be in any of my stories!  
  
BeeBop: (Keep's his mouth shut.)  
  
Sony: It's a shame he doesn't keep running his mouth! That way, I'd be the only cute one! (evil laugh.)   
  
CG: (sighs) Well, you peps can just read my story while I kill Sony, and BeeBop! ENJOY! (Rushes off with a chainsaw after Sony and BeeBop.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spanksters!  
  
Chapter 1: Reunions, and the Shocking Revelations.  
  
Isis of Ishtar was walking through Sherwood Forest wishing she had some water. When she reached land she vowed she was going to kiss the first thing she saw! Unless it was a woman. As it happened, the first thing she saw was a bear! She burst out laughing thinking of the look on the bear's face, when she grabbed it, tipped it over, and kissed it right on the snout! The bear looked like it was about to have a heart attack! It took off running, and never looked back. 'I guess bears aren't used to being kissed!', Isis thought with a grin. She began humming a song as she walked through the forest.   
  
She soon heard the sounds of a fight, and rushed forward to see what was going on. She saw a bunch of king's men beating the crap out of a girl with purple hair! "Miho?," Isis cried. "Isis!," the girl called happily. Miho held up her hands, and said, "Hold on a minute bad guys! Me and my home-girl have got to have a reunion!" The king's men, said, "OK!," and stepped back. Sunlight filled the clearing, flowers began blooming, birds began singing, and the sound of a violin began to play some happy sounding music! Isis and Miho ran towards each other with their arms out stretched. As soon as they were near enough, both girls leapt from the ground, and hit their chests together. They both bounced back, and began laughing. Isis then punched Miho in the face, who then kicked Isis in the stomach. "God it's good to be home!" Isis cried! Miho and Isis then hugged each other tightly. (CG: Not exactly the reunion you were expecting, huh? BeeBop: You are the only one I know of who would call that a reunion! Sony: Miho! I love You! CG: DOWN BOY! smacks Sony over the head with a tree branch.)   
  
"Now, let's kick some butt!," Isis cried! The kings men rush towards them, and they get into a fight. Isis and Miho soon won. "Want to keep up the tradition we had, when we were younger?," Miho asked. "Ab-so-lutley!," Isis cried. One by one they spanked all of the bad guys with their swords. The men ran away, holding their butts, and crying. "If their momma's didn't spank them to learn their lessons, we'll have to do it for them!" Isis and Miho scream together. They busted out laughing, and then begin walking towards Isis's castle.  
  
When they get to the place where Isis's castle should have been, there was just a big hole. In the hole was a sign that said, "This house has been removed so that Princess Trinity can have a swimming pool! The owner of that piece of crap they called a house, should come and retrieve it at the lost and found!" Isis stared at the sign with her mouth hanging open! "They moved my house so Princess Pain-in-my-MMEEEEPPP can have a swimming pool!?! And they called it a piece of crap!?! Where is BeeBop, and Sony!?! And Rachel!?! Why didn't they put her swimming pool somewhere else! Like on Mars where I wouldn't have to put up with her ever again! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHEEE!" Isis began stomping off the tax collector's office to pick up her house, and find out where her friend's were at. Miho hurried after her scared of what Isis might do.   
  
Isis went charging through the clerk's room, and threw two guards out a window, when they tried to stop her. When she saw the tax collector, her mouth dropped open! "MARIK!" Marik was sitting at a desk with his feet propped up. "Ah, sister dear! So not good to see you here! I moved MY house to a new and better location. You'll just have to find a new home!" Isis turned pale with rage. "Where are Rachel, Sony, and BeeBop?" Isis growled. "Their in the jail. Princess Trinity didn't want you causing any trouble if our assassin failed to kill you, and King Yami in the crusades. If you want to see them alive, or at least whole, then I suggest you be a good girl for now on!" "You hired an assassin to kill King Yami!?!" "Yes.," Marik replied. "Now get out of my office. I have work to do!" Isis turned with out another word, and left. She passed Miho on her way, who immediately turned around to follow her. "What happened?," Miho asked. "Marik is the tax-collector, Princess Trinity hired an assassion to kill King Yami, and me, I have no home, and if I do anything they don't like, then Rachel, BeeBop, and Sony are dead!," Isis said matter-of-factly. Miho's face turned pale. "Then what are we going to do?" "I'm going to bust Rachel, Sony, and BeeBop out of prison! I'm then going to get Yami's throne back for him! Your going home! I'm not going to risk any of my friend's lives!" Miho jumped in front of Isis. "I don't think so! I'm coming, too! How do you think your going to be able to save the others by yourself!?! You need someone to watch your back! Don't be an idiot! Besides! You don't even know where the jail is!" Isis stopped walking when she realized Miho was right. Miho then said, "This way," and began walking in the opposite direction Isis had been. Isis blushed and began to follow Miho.  
  
Miho lead them to a shop that said "Weapons". On display were things like bags of poop, attack squirrels, and perannas. Miho, and Isis stared at the displays with their mouths dropped open. The man standing behind the counter merely said, "Princess Trinity won't let common folks lik us use real weapons, so we decided to improvise." "So much for weapons," Miho said with a groan. They then hurried off for the prison, wondering if their friends were OK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that's all for that chapter peps! I'll be sure to write more next time! Review, and let me know what you think of this! I'll go ahead and tell you some of who's who. The King is obviously Yami. His knights are Tristen, Joey, Mako, Bakura, and Duke. Their in the crusades right now, but his knights will come back. Trinity will be Prince John, but just named Princess Trinity. Seto will be like Maid Marion, but he's just going to be a noble. Mokuba will be Seto's maid. Miho will be like Acho, from Robin Hood, Men in Tights. Rachel will be the blind guy, but she's not going to be blind. BeeBop will be Little John. Sony will be Will Scarlet. Marianne will be like Friar Tuck. I'm still not sure who Tea, and Mai should be. If anyone has any ideas, let me know when you review. I was thinking of having them be like the Mafia guys. Pegasus will be Latrene!  
  
OH! I know My Darn Pee Dog will love this! The Sheriff of Rottingham will be Serenity! I thought that'd be funny! And of course Robin Hood will be played by Isis.  
  
BeeBop: Really? What about Yugi?   
  
CG: Yugi is going to be one of the Mafia guys.  
  
Sony: I get to do lot's of kissing scenes in this story, don't I?  
  
CG: Ah, no.  
  
Sony walks away grumbling about stupid authors that won't let him have any kissing scenes. CG just shots him.   
  
CG: See you next time peps! 


	2. Enter the Pain In the Butt, and Exit the...

CG: Howdy peps! I decided to write the 2nd chapter of this story. Remember! All flames are welcome! I'm trying to save everyone in the world, by burning all of the math books in existence. So don't hold back! This could be your own life that your saving by flaming me!   
  
Sony: For any girls reading this, "I'LL BE YOUR HERO!"  
  
CG hits Sony, and knocks him out.   
  
BeeBop: CG's my hero! Any one who can get Sony to shut up has to be a super hero!  
  
CG: For any one wondering, BeeBop is a dog who looks like a golden retriever, but he's gray and has blue eyes. I really do have a dog that looks like him. Sony is a tom cat who is white, with black, and tan spots all over him. He's also a little bit over zealous when it comes to girls. So don't get to friendly. Well, here's your daily dose of insanity! I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers!  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Pain in the Butt, And Exit the Prison!  
  
Isis, and Miho slowly snuck around the guards at the jailhouse. They wanted to get the other's out before the serious fighting began. Isis couldn't believe Marik, and Princess Pain in the Butt actually believed she'd just behave! It just wasn't in her! She had tried!   
  
They entered into the room where the actual prisoners were kept. "Did you get the keys to the chains?," Miho asked. "Nope." Isis had that reckless grin on her face, that she always had when she was about to do something insane. Miho didn't like that look at all! "What are you planning?" "Where do you think Princess Pain in the Butt could put any prisoners at, if the jail suddenly caved in?" Miho thought a moment. "No place dank, and dreary. Wait a minute! Don't tell me we're going to destroy the prison!?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?! Pull it apart brick by brick?" "Nope. We're going to do it beam by beam!" Miho looked around realizing that the ceiling was held up by beams. Prisoners were chained to them. If they knocked them all down, then the ceiling would fall. Miho began to grin.   
  
They ran around, and quickly used their swords to cut off all of the chains. Then they made everyone but Rachel, BeeBop, and Sony leave. Isis hugged them all. She always twisted a little bit when she hugged Sony. He was about to grab her butt! Isis and Miho then told them the plan. BeeBop grinned hugely. "Leave this to me!" He then began pushing over the beams beginning at the back, and coming towards the front. When there were about 3 left the room began to tremble, and they all turned and ran. When they were a safe distance from the building they all turned to look. The whole building completely collapsed, and a huge cloud of dust arose. Everyone laughed, and Rachel said, "It'll take the Princess weeks just to clear this mess up, much less build a new prison!" "Yeah! You haven't been back 2 hours, and you've hurt her more than anyone else combined!," Miho said. Isis just laughed, lifted up her bow, and shot off an arrow. On it was a letter. It landed on what was left of the door. "Lets get out of here! We can hide in Sherwood forest while we come up with more ways to torture Princess Pain in the Butt!," Isis said. They all turned and ran towards the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the palace the Princess everyone was talking about was sitting on her throne (CG: Correction! Yami's throne! sticks my tongue out at Trinity.) She was tall with tri-colored hair like Yami's. It was just laying down, and not spiked. It was also straight and laired. She grinned at the scene in front of her. She had decided to throw her self a party. So she had ordered all of the noble's or at least some of their family member's to attend. If they refused, they would lose their title, and be thrown into prison. So most of the noble's had come. The only noble who sent a family member to represent him, was Gozabaro Kaiba. He had sent his son, Seto. And Trinity couldn't have been happier with him! Seto was by far the best looking man she had ever seen! He was a commoner by birth, but his mother had supposedly been beautiful. So beautiful, Gozaburo, had killed her husband, and forced her to marry him herself. She had committed suicide right after the wedding. Which left Gozaburo with Seto. He had decided to raise Seto to be his heir, since he couldn't convince any other nobles to let him marry their daughters. Gozaburo had a reputation for being extremely cruel.  
  
Princess Trinity watched every move Seto made. He had tried to leave a couple of times, but Trinity made certain the guards knew the punishment they would be in for if he left. So every time he tried to leave, they refused to let him pass. Serenity, the Sheriff of Rottingham stood next to Trinity drooling over Seto. Trinity noticed, and told Serenity to go on a patrol. Serenity took a hint, and left.   
  
Trinity watched as Seto tried once again to unsuccessfully leave. He was getting extremely angry, and began to stomp towards her. This was exactly what Trinity had been waiting for. She rose from her throne, and walked into a room not to far from it. Seto was so angry, he went charging in after her. He never realized his mistake until he heard the door close, and lock after he got halfway in. He whirled around, and angrily exclaimed, "Is there a reason why your guards refuse to let me leave? My father wants me home by nightfall!" Trinity looked him over greedily, and said, "I doubt your father would have any objections, when he finds out I've decided that your going to be my future husband!" Seto's mouth dropped open. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! The law says anyone who marries into the royal family has to have at least 5 generations of nobles for ancestors! I don't even have one generation! I was just adopted by Gozaburo!" Seto folded his hands over his chest thinking that had settled things, and he could to home. He didn't want to be married to a noble, much less the queen! He had grown tired a long time ago of being a noble. Besides, he was planning to run away with Mokuba tonight. He couldn't put up with any more of Gozaburo's beatings. "Gozaburo would be more than happy to forge some documents saying you're his son by birth. If he knew he would become royalty in the process he'd do anything. And who'd be the wiser?," Trinity asked with a smirk. Seto's confidence quickly faded. Gozaburo would do any thing to become royalty!  
  
Trinity began walking towards him, and he began backing away. He suddenly ran into the wall, and Trinity quickly pinned him against it. Seto struggled but it was no use. Trinity worked out a lot, and had some pretty big muscles for a girl. Not that she looked bad! She was actually extremely attractive! (Sony: I'll say! Want to go out with a cat? CG sits on Sony, and gags him. CG: At last! Silence!) She said if you wanted to keep what you've got, you've got to have brains and muscles! Seto wasn't allowed to do any physical work, besides horse back riding and sword fighting, so he didn't really have any muscles. "I've heard about how close you are to your little maid Mokuba. Run away, or tell anyone your really a commoner, and Mokuba dies! In fact, I'm going to have Mokuba taken to someplace safe, so things go MY way. If you don't believe me, TRY ME!" Trinity then kissed Seto roughly on the lips. (CG: Get her, girls! She then releases an army of rabid fan-girls who begin attacking Trinity.) She then turned and unlocked the door. She ordered the guards standing outside of it, to take Lord Seto to his new chambers. They then grabbed him, and forced him out of the room.  
  
Trinity was in an extremely good mood. There would be no way Seto would risk Mokuba's life! So once again, she won! Life was extremely good since Yami, and that want-a-be female knight went to fight in the crusades! Just then Serenity came walking in. "Ah, your ah majesty, I ah" "Just spit it out!," Trinity growled. "Isis didn't obey your orders! She broke her friends out of prison, and destroyed it in the process! She also left this note!" Serenity quickly handed Trinity a note, and turned and ran. Trinity ripped the letter open.  
  
Princess Trinity!   
  
Or should I say, traitor who will soon lose her head! I'm back from the crusades! And I do plan to get back Yami's throne! I'm also to be called Isis Hood. I won't be called by the same name as a traitor. I trashed that piece of crap you called a prison! You should go pick it up at the lost and found. If you planned to go swimming today, here's a sample of what you'll be swimming in! Go look out the window.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Isis Hood.   
  
Trinity angrily stomped over to the window. An arrow shot up at her! She started to scream, but something burst in her mouth. She tasted the nastiest thing she ever tasted in her life! And it stunk, too! She began spitting it out, and saw it was a brown color. She jerked up the arrow, and saw a bag on it. It just said, 'Bag of Poop'. Trinity began to scream "EEEEWWWW! You'll pay for this Isis! You'll see!"   
  
In the distance, people at the palace could hear a group of people laughing their heads off.  
  
Another arrow was shot into the room where Trinity was spitting poop out of her mouth. It had another letter on it. This letter just said,  
  
Let the war begin. Isis Hood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that's all for that chapter! I thought that was awesome with the bag of poop flying into Trinity's mouth! She'll learn not to kiss Isis's man!  
  
Isis: AMEN SISTER!  
  
CG: Well, I see you next time! CHOW! 


	3. New Home's and the Sheriff of Rottingham

CG: I had to replace my authors note with this. Which is a good thing! I've been having a really hard time writing Isis Hood: The Legend Begins! I just don't have any ideas for it! So I'm going to finish it up. There will only be one or two more chapters. Then I'm going to start on Isis Hood: Knight Time. I have plenty of ideas for that one.   
  
BeeBop: Excuses, Excuses!  
  
CG: Shut up!  
  
BeeBop: Make me!  
  
CG: SONY! BRING IN THE MARY-SUE'S WHO HAVE A CRUSH ON BEEBOP!  
  
Sony: Yes, Mam! Come and get him girls! ^-^  
  
BeeBop: @0@ I TAKE IT BACK! I'M SORRY!  
  
BeeBop is covered by insane Mary-Sue's screaming 'I love you!'  
  
CG and Sony laugh, and start to write the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers  
  
Chapter 3: New Homes, and The Sheriff of Rottingham.  
  
Isis, Miho, Rachel, Sony, and BeeBop walked through Sherwood Forest. They were looking for a new home. Luckily Isis had a place in mind already.  
  
She lead them into a clearing with a lake. It was made by a waterfall flowing off of a cliff. Miho just looked at it, and said, "Yep. This screams come find us here." Isis just laughed and jumped into the lake. She disappeared from view, and never came back up! BeeBop panicked, and jumped in after her. After two or three minutes, the others began to panic too, and they all jumped in after them. They swam towards the waterfall, and almost swam into Isis. Rachel screamed, and got a mouthful of water. She swam to the surface, and began gasping for air. She was soon joined by the others, including Isis, and BeeBop. Everyone began screaming at Isis, and BeeBop for scaring them. BeeBop just said, "You have got to see this! Follow us!" Isis, and BeeBop once again swam under water. This time the others followed. They swam down deep close to the waterfall, and they saw a whole in the rock! They swam through it, and then surfaced in a cave!   
  
They just swam in place starring in awe. The cave was huge. Most of the cave was made of stone, but there were actually mossy spots, that might make decent beds. The water they were swimming in surfaced in different spots, and many of them offered more privacy than showers in the palace. (Rock walls.) There were wholes in the roof that admitted light, but not enough to be a pain when it rained. There was plenty of room for supplies, and they could easily fit an army in here if they wanted too. And considering that Isis had just declared war on Trinity, they might have too!  
  
They slowly swam out of the water, towards the shore. They walked around starring. Rachel slowly said, "How are we supposed to get supplies in with out getting them soaked?" Isis just walked to a wall, and moved something they had all assumed was part of the wall. It was actually leaves from a shrub! Isis grinned proud of her-self. "The waterfall is just one way into the cave! There are tons of other ways in, too. Luckily none of them are obvious! Come one! I'll show you all of them!" They then left their new home, to find out each way in.  
  
Everything was going great, until a little boy came running towards them. "Help Me!" Isis quickly drew her sword wondering why he needed help. Suddenly she saw why. And it was all she could do to keep a straight face.  
  
Serenity, Sir Joey's younger but very annoying little sister was riding towards them. She wore a black leather outfit that looked idiotic! (CG: Think of the one the sheriff of Rottingham from Robin Hood: Men In Tights was wearing.) Following her were men in the kings uniform. They were trying to play the trumpets, but only through their noses! Serenity was trying very hard to look cool. She was obviously failing!   
  
She rode up to them, and stopped with her nose stuck up in the air. BeeBop, and Miho begin snickering. The boy ran behind Isis. "This boy ran away to dare custody from the queen!" Serenity said. Everyone just starred wondering what in the crap she had just said. "THIS boy dared to run away from the queen's custody!" "OOOOOHHHHHH!" everyone including the king's men said. Serenity turned pale with rage, and screamed "Shut Up and hand over the boy, fools!" Isis just starred at her for a moment, and said, "And what has this boy done, to be arrested?" "NOTHING!" the boy screamed. "They just want to keep me prisoner, so Seto will have to marry Trinity!" Everyone's mouth dropped open at this, including Trinity's. "WHAT!" Isis, and Trinity scream together. "HOW STEAL DARE TRY MAN TO MY SHE!" Serenity screamed. "How DARE she try to steal my man!" Serenity said more slowly. Everyone looked at her. 'How can one human being be so idiotic!' Isis thought. "What exactly makes him your man!" Miho growled. She had had a crush on Seto for years now. They had even had a romance at one time. (CG: You'll read about that, and Isis's relationship with Yami, which is why none of her best friends knew about the cave, in Isis Hood: Knight Time.) Serenity just stuck her nose higher in the air, and said, "BECAUSE! it was prophesized! (cricket noses are heard in the background) A witch once prophesized that I would fall in love with the man of my dreams! And that man is Seto Kaiba!" "That's nice. Now let's get this over with." Isis said. She then slashed through the saddle straps of Serenity's saddle, which left her hanging upside down. She then cut off her belt, which made Serenity's shirt come down, revealing all! (Sony: YAY! CG knocks him out.) Serenity began to scream something, but the sound was muffled by her shirt in her mouth. Isis then turned the horse around, and slapped it on the butt with her sword. It began to run back the way it came. The king's men looked around confused, and then turned around to go after Serenity. There would be HELL to pay if they couldn't catch that horse before it got to a village!  
  
Isis turned around to look at the boy she had just saved. "Mokuba!" she cried, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, eagerly. "Are you going to save Seto?" he asked. "You better believe we are!" Miho screamed. They then took Mokuba into the cave, and began to plan on how they would rescue Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Well, that's all for now! I hope I can start on Isis Hood: Knight Time! Soon. That's the story I'm really wanting to write! I'm hoping it'll be good! Anyway's be sure to review. Till next time! 


	4. Isis to the Rescue

CG: Hi! I'm updating this again because I deleted my other two Isis Hood fics. No one was reading them, or if they were I have no idea they were because they weren't reviewing. Therefore, they no longer exist. And I'm updating this!  
  
BeeBop: Just let her know, if your confused! She's only repeated herself two or three times in different ways.   
  
CG: Keep it up, goody two shoes. Soon you'll die, and I won't have to write about you in this story any more.  
  
BeeBop: @.@ You wouldn't kill me off would you, CG?  
  
CG: No. I just like seeing you panic!  
  
Sony: Your not going to kill him off? How can you not you not kill him off!?!  
  
CG: He's to important to the story!  
  
Sony: Oh. OK. Well what are you waiting for then! Just write this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers  
  
Chapter 4: Isis to the Rescue.  
  
Seto paced around his room, or his cell as he liked to call it. He was obviously a prisoner, and he couldn't understand why it made Trinity so angry for him to say it! Sure the room was nice, but he couldn't leave it when he wanted to. Which made him a prisoner.   
  
He looked around for a way to escape for the millioneth time. There was the king sized bed, the humongous tub he could litterly swim in, and tons of things Trinity thought would keep him entertained when she isn't in the room. Which wasn't often. There was plenty of windows but there were guards watching them constantly. There was also a guard at the door, and one in the room keeping an eye on his every move. He also knew there were plenty of guards ready to come running, if anything happened to the other guards. As far as he could tell, there was no way to escape!  
  
He sighed, and fell backwards onto his bed. He had to admit it was extremely comfortable. He was beginning to think that was one OK benefit when Trinity came in. She grinned when she saw him on the bed, and began to walk towards him. Seto rolled off the bed, and jumped to his feet. Trinity shoved him back down on the bed, and pinned him down. "Going some where?" she whispered in his ear. Seto began to panic. Luckily a guard came in and told her there was a problem. Serenity was back from her patrol, and she demanded to speak to the queen immediately! Trinity growled in annoyance, and told Seto, "We'll continue this when I get back!" She then stormed out of the room screaming all the things she was going to do to Serenity if she was just playing a joke on her.  
  
She stormed into her office where Serenity always gave her most important messages. Serenity was pacing around the room obviously panicking. "What's the problem?" Trinity growled. "This better be good!" Serenity looks very nervous, and rings her hands together. "I ah, they ah, well I was just ahh, " "JUST SPIT IT OUT! I HAVE MUCH BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Trinity roared. "We was taking Mokuba to the place you told us to, when he got away! We were about to catch him when he ran into Isis, and the Sherwood Spankers! We got into a bloody fight, but we lost! Sorry, am I so!" Trinity sighed. Could she never have a good time with out Isis ruining it? "Very well, send for the queens men. They should be able to crush her!"   
  
Trinity then began to walk back to Seto's room. She got there, and saw Seto rush into his bathroom. She began to grin. He wouldn't get away from her there! Suddenly everything went blank for Trinity. Isis had hit her over the head with a hammer. She had done the same thing to all of the guards! Seto came running back into the room when he heard something fall. He saw Isis, and ran towards her. He hugged her tightly. They then turned and ran from the room. They escaped from the castle, and were met by Rage, Isis's horse. He was solid black, with a blue tint to it, with a snowy white mane, and tail. Isis jumped on him, and held her hand down for Seto to get on Rage with her. Seto looked nervous. Rage had a very bad reputation for mauling anyone who wasn't Isis, and tried to ride him! He reluctantly took her hand, and she pulled him onto Rage behind her. They then rode into Sherwood forest, and were met by everyone else. They took Seto back to the cave, and showed Seto around. They then took him to Mokuba, to his surprise! He thought Trinity had taken him away. Isis explained the whole story to him. Seto smiled happily. This had to be the best day of his life! And the only thing that could make it any better would be winning Isis's heart….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: Yay! Next chapter will be some romance. Don't blame me if it sucks! I'm not much for writing romances! But I guess I better get used to it.   
  
BeeBop: CG. Let me just give you a hint. You, …. and romance…Just don't mix!  
  
CG: Oh, well. Get used to it! 


	5. Love In Sherwood Forest

CG: I read my reviews, and I noticed This Sucks reviewed again. I've thought it over, and I know the nerd is totally pathetic, and everything, but he obviously needs some serious help! He's reviewed me twice, and he says the same thing, over, and over, and over! It's so freaking boring! Therefore, I'm going to teach This Sucks, or This is Stupid, which ever name they happen to be reviewing under, how to send a decent flame.  
  
BeeBop: Poor Guy!  
  
CG: Rule #1: Be original for God's sake!  
  
You say the same crap over, and over again. Can't you think of anything new to say!?!  
  
Rule #2: Be original!  
  
Rule #3: Learn how to spell!  
  
I have no idea what you were saying in some sentences in your first flame, because your spelling is so freaking crappy.  
  
Rule #4: If you intend to be rude, (which you obviously were) DON'T say you don't!   
  
Be honest. If you have the guts to send me a flame twice, don't be such a nerd, and act like you don't mean it to be a flame.  
  
Rule #5: If you don't like my stories, DON'T READ THEM!  
  
Good Lord, I'm the stupidest human being on earth, and even I don't keep reading a story if I don't like it!  
  
Rule #6: Be original!  
  
OK! Now that we've gone through the rules, I'm going to show you what a cool flame looks like. Take notes!  
  
I wish (sung to Dixie Land)  
  
Well I wish there was a decent story, for me to read, and en-jo-y  
  
But theres not!  
  
But theres not!  
  
But theres not!  
  
God save us all!  
  
I wish I could just die!  
  
And forget   
  
About this crap!  
  
I'm going to have nightmares!  
  
For the rest of E-Tern-It-Y  
  
It really stinks!   
  
It really stinks!  
  
It really stinks!  
  
It really stinks!  
  
It stinks!  
  
So bad!  
  
So get some perfume!  
  
This is really terrible, and it should just be deleted  
  
Delete away!  
  
Delete away!  
  
Delete away!  
  
And save us all!  
  
Well, theres one original Flame. It doesn't go exactly to Dixie Land, but this is just an example! Next example.  
  
You actually thought up this stuff!?! What kind-of sick human being are you? Are you like one of those super villains, who put this on this website, hoping to scare readers so bad they won't have a brain, and get rid of some future leaders or something? Because that's exactly what your doing! A friend called me up after reading this, and it had perverted their mind so much, they could only babble, about it was unbelievably horrible! You're a sick writer! You should be ashamed of your self. But I guess if you write things like that, you just don't care! Sicko!  
  
OK. I've had enough of the flame thing! I just hope This Sucks can send me a decent review next time. Spanks to Jewel of Egypt. There's enough flamers out there for us both to attack. But I'll share this one! He's such a nerd, I'd think I'd go insane with boredom if I had to keep responding to him by my-self. If you ever need anything, I've definitely got your back! I've got a back, but I don't have a butt! I'm to skinny! So I just tell everyone to "Kiss my air!" By the way This Sucks, "Kiss my air! If you have to guts that is! And as to your question about "What in the Hell were you thinking?" I wasn't thinking! I'm an author, not a brain surgeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers.  
  
Chapter 5: Love In Sherwood Forest.  
  
Isis was sitting outside by her self. It was night time, and she just wanted to be alone for a little bit. It was insanity inside. Seto kept trying to get her alone, why she didn't know, Miho kept jerking her off to the side yapping about how happy she was that Seto was here, Mokuba was playing pranks on everyone, and Sony, and BeeBop were both proclaiming their love to a very freaked out Rachel. They were just joking of course, but after hearing Rachel crying she didn't know what to do about fifty times, Isis had had enough, and snuck outside.  
  
She watched as two swans landed on the lake, and swam around. They were very pretty. It was a very hot night, and the water looked very cold! She looked around, and heard no one coming, and dived in the water. She then took off all of her clothes and threw them on the shore behind a bush. The swans quickly flew away. Isis just laughed. She hadn't been able to go swimming by herself for a long time! She dived under water, and stayed down for a few minutes, counting how long she could hold her breath. She made it to about three minutes before she had to come back up. When she got to the surface her hair was in her face, so she flipped it back. Seto was sitting on the shore watching her with a little smile. Isis turned scarlet! This was something she should have figured on, but didn't. He smiled a little bigger, and walked into the water with her. He swam towards her, and she saw him take his shirt off. This situation had gone from bad, to unbelievable!  
  
He made it to where she was at, and she felt an arm sneak around her waist. Suddenly she was a lot closer to Seto, than she had ever imagined her self being. She began to panic! What if Miho saw them, and got the wrong idea? But then again what was the idea? Seto laughed. She had never noticed how sexy his laugh was before. "I never would have imagined you would be shy." Seto whispered in her ear. Isis felt herself turning scarlet. Seto then kissed her tenderly on her mouth, and Isis frantically thought about how about what she was going to do to punish Mokuba for playing so many pranks.   
  
Seto began to kiss her neck, and Isis shoved him away. "This is way to quick!" Isis said. Seto just laughed, and began backing away. Isis sighed inwardly, but then Seto started to pull her with him! For the first time in her life, Isis didn't know what to do.  
  
Seto walked on the shore, and Isis was almost completely out of the water. She realized if he got her all the way on shore he would see her naked! She was finally able to think clearly, and dived behind the bush where her clothes were. She won the record for worlds quickest dresser! Seto walked behind the bush, and just smiled when he saw she was fully dressed. He sat down, and pulled her next to him. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. Isis really didn't know what to do now! Seto looked at her and smiled. Isis felt her heart doing flip-flops. It wasn't fair that he could do that to her with a smile. Seto looked sheepish, and then suddenly blurted out, "I'm in love with you!" Isis about died. She didn't know what to say. She had had a relationship with Yami, but then he told her he had meet someone else. Who she didn't know. That meant she was free, but what about Seto and Miho? That was answered quickly enough.  
  
Miho came running out side. "I need to talk to you, Seto." Miho then grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the forest. If Seto didn't know any better, he'd say Miho was blushing! "Look, I've been thinking. I know it didn't work out between us before, and everything, but maybe we were to young! We're a lot older, and maturer now, and I think we should give it another try!" Miho then wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissed him. Seto sat shocked. Could she have done this at a worse time? He pushed her away, gently, and said, "Look I think we should both take some time to think about this. I mean, we may not have been mature enough for a relationship then, but then again we may not have anything! Let's just think about this. Or try seeing other people to see if we really do have anything." Miho thought it over, and quickly agreed. He probably had a crush on Rachel. She had seen him looking at her. Well if he had a crush on her, then she'd just have Rachel play along, and then break it off. And make sure she was the one Seto ran to when he was heart broken! It was a completely full proof plan. She ran back inside, and left Seto and Isis alone again.  
  
Seto turned to Isis, who was starring at the ground. Seto walked to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Isis just turned away. Seto turned her back around, and pulled her very close to him. "What's the matter?" Isis sighed. He obviously didn't get it. "Miho really likes you, and she's my best friend. I can't have a relationship with you, if my friend may get hurt." Seto didn't know what to say. "Look, Miho's really nice and everything, but we've already tried it. It won't work! It will work between us, though! Miho will just have to accept that I don't want to be with her one day. She'll find some one who does. And until then, I'm not going to be miserable pretending to have feelings for her when I don't! She'll be hurt even more if I do." Isis sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "Let's just give it some time. I don't want to rush into things. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for us to date, at least not until Yami's back on the throne. Let's just take it VERY slow until then." Isis then walked back inside leaving behind a very frustrated Seto.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG is slamming Miho's head into wall repeatedly.  
  
CG: Why!?! Why did you have to ruin the only decent romance scene I've ever written!?!  
  
Miho: Because! You're the author, and you wrote me doing it!  
  
CG: Oh. @0@ OK! Your forgiven.  
  
CG then calls an ambulance for Miho. But she's not paying for the bill! (evil laugh) 


	6. The Creature From the Tower of Bad Fashi...

CG: Hi everybody! Yes, I know it's been a really long while, but I had no ideas for this fic. Now I do, and I'm updating! YAY! Ne'ways, I'm going to shut-up now, and write.  
  
BeeBop: Thank God.  
  
CG: SHUT-UP!

* * *

Isis Hood: Legend of the Sherwood Spankers.  
  
Chapter 6: The Thing That Lives In the Tower of Bad Fashion.  
  
Trinity paced across the room, and looked up at the ceiling. "Tell me, HOW he escaped again?" She demanded angrily. She had asked this question a hundred times now, and Serenity was losing her temper. "He escaped because you let him! You were the one who couldn't fight Isis! I was out doing what I was told, which was trying to find Mokuba!" As soon as these words escaped Serenity's mouth, she winced. She had it coming now!  
  
Trinity's face contorted with anger, and she grabbed a chair, and threw it across the room. Serenity dived out of the way, and the chair hit a wall where it shattered into several pieces. "Get out there and find him right now!" Trinity shrieked. She stalked over to the window, and glared out, when she noticed something. The tower….  
  
"Get back here!" Trinity screamed at the top of her lungs, at Serenity, who was trying to leave the room as quickly as she could. Serenity and two guards quickly tried to get into the room as fast as possible, to keep Serenity from getting even angrier. Serenity's foot got caught in the door way, and she fell straight into the first guard. They both feel in a heap, and the other guard tripped over both of them. Trying to get up, their sword belts got caught, and unfortunately for them, they couldn't get separated for a minute or two.   
  
When they finally had their swords free, they stood up clumsily, and looked at Trinity, dreading what she would say. To their shock, Trinity was smiling! She casually walked over to Serenity, and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Serenity, how long have we been friends?" Trinity asked in a sugary sweet voice. Serenity looked at Trinity confused, and said, I didn't know we were friends!" Trinity mentally smacked her self, before she continued.   
  
"Of COURSE we're friends!" Trinity crooned. "You didn't think I would make someone sheriff who I wasn't friends with, now did you?" Serenity thought about this, and didn't continue. She was to over whelmed by happiness! Grinning from ear to ear, she finally said, "So friends, are we?" She shook her head extremely annoyed, and said, "So we are friends?" Trinity chuckled. She had Serenity right where she wanted her. "Duh! And as friends, I have a teensy favor to ask." Grinning even bigger, Serenity said, "Of course! Anything for a friend!"  
  
"Serenity stormed up the stairs, and angrily kicked a wall. "How could I be so stupid!?!" she muttered to her self. Trinity wanted her to go talk to the creature who lived in the tower of bad fashion. Mainly, because the creature was in love with Trinity! So Serenity had to take the walk up the stairs many called 'the walk of doom' and speak to this creature. Or better yet, listen to the creature talk about how pretty Trinity was.  
  
Finally reaching the door, she winced, and forced her self to open the door. The creature was there. His name was Pegasus, and he was currently standing in front of the mirror, trying on a crappy outfit. It was pink, and it in the middle it had huge petals coming out, and a couple leaves. The bottom half was green tights, and the top half was yellow. Serenity starred in horror, as he continued to examine him self in the mirror.   
  
"Oh, look at this!" Pegasus moved so he was facing the right, and ran his hands over his chest. "Oh, yeah, so fine." He then turned left, and ran his fingers through his hair. "No woman can keep her hands off of this!" He then spun so his butt was facing the mirror, and smoothed out his tights! Finally he turned till he was facing the mirror again, and said, "I'll win her heart at the next ball in this outfit! Ha! I'll have to fight to keep the other dancers off of me!"   
  
He finally noticed Serenity in the mirror, and grinned hugely. "Serenity-girl! You young fashionably disabled sheriff? Tell me? Has she admitted her love for me yet?" Serenity knew if she told Pegasus, Trinity wanted him to use his powers to tell her about Seto, he would never do it. So, she decided to find out about Seto, and get back at Trinity at the same time!  
  
"Well, I'll tell you the truth. No. But, if you do me a favor, I'm sure I can give you a hand in winning her heart…" Pegasus clapped his hands together, and shouted, "Oh, joy! Anything you want! But tell me? How will we get her to fall for me?" Serenity scratched her head, and said, "Well get her drunk." Looking at Pegasus beaming in his flower out fit, Serenity added, "REALLY DRUNK!" She then grinned. "Now, here's the thing. I'm in love with Seto Kaiba, and he's in love with me. But Isis Hood kidnapped his little servant, Mokuba, and she used him to force Seto to come with her! Now, I want to rescue them both, but I need to know where they are first. Can you tell me anything?"  
Pegasus looked at her, and thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can find out." He said, and walked towards the mirror again. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me Seto Kaiba." A yellow smiley face appeared in the mirror, and said, "He has a nicer butt than you!" The smiley face then began to smirk. Pegasus didn't reply. He just picked up a mirror, and smashed it into a million pieces. "You were saying?"   
  
The smiley face began to frown, and said, "Well, ah, I don't know where he is, but I can tell you what will happen. He'll marry Isis Hood, and they'll have twelve Kaibalits." "Kaibalits!?!" Pegasus, and Serenity asked, clearly shocked. "Baby Kaibas. I can't remember what, but there's some kind of animal you call it's babies something like chiclets. Or something like that!" The smiley face said, looking sheepish.  
  
Serenity looked at it angrily, and said, "I want Seto!" The smiley face grinned, and said, "You'll get a man. A hot man! Just not Seto. But you want regret. Seto is to big of a grouch. Anyways, you need to go down stairs. If I'm correct, which I always am, Yami's knights are returning from the crusades!"

* * *

CG: YAY! I UPDATED!   
  
BeeBop: That's scary.  
  
CG: Now, I gots a question. I started to make this a trilogy, but because no body reviewed the first one, or the second one, I deleted them both. Now, when I get done with this one, and a few other stories, I might start writing them again. I just need to know what everyone thinks. I'm not going to write them if no one will review. But it won't be for a while. I've got a while to go on most of the stories, and I want to finish them first. It's just an idea. Ne'ways, review and tell me how crappy my story is! It'll be very much appreciated!  
  
BeeBop: Majorly! 


End file.
